The Return: Operation fighting back
by penguin adventures
Summary: After finally reuniting team penguin returns to new York. They quickly find themselves caught in the crossfire of a epic battle between Dr. Blowhole and Dave. Now the penguins have no choice but to face both of them at the same time. Who will come on top?
1. Skipper's Recap (finally)

Attention cilivans, team Penguin is officially back in business. Blowhole tried to separate us by sending us to various locations around the planet. Kowalski with the help of the North Wind escaped Seaville, rescued Private from the Hoboken Zoo, then got Rico out of Monte Carlo. He then headed over to Denmark and battled PIA* to rescue me from denmark. Unfortantly Doris was killed by the agents of Dave** angering Blowhole and forcing us to go after him. An attempt to create a temporally alliance with Blowhole failed*** so instead of one bad guy….we have to fight two bad guys that are fighting each other. Well let's get this over with…

*Puffin Intellegence Agency

**Or it was probably dave himself

***what else is new?


	2. Chapter One: DAVE rematch

September 23rd 2015

Rockefellar Center, NYC

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The North Wind had dropped us off by the ice staking rink's secondary maintainence shed. "I am detecting a hollow space under this maintainence shed," Kowalski replied. "Rico weapons check," I said. Rico began to hack up random weapons, "Private snacks!" I said. "Let's see," Private said, "swiss delight, nalla cream, a bag of cheezy dibbles, and a peanut butter winkey." "Peanut butter winkies when were you going to tell me that there back?" "They just reopened the wally winky plant today," Kowalski replied. "Okay then," I said, "onwards." I pulled Private aside and said, "Dibs on the cheezy dibbles." "What about the winkey?" "Save it," I said, "in case we need to dodge lasers or something…or you can eat it now and doom us later." We entered the shed and leaned against the wall.

"Easy does it men this could well be a trap," I said. "Rico coin me," I said. Rico hacked up a quarter and I rolled it to the center of the shed where that was holes in the ground. Spikes went of from the ground and the square in the center flew towards the ceiling. "See I guess that Dave isn't as smart as he thinks he is…" I said as the floor fell beneath us, "Ahhhhhhhh!" We found ourselves hanging upside down in the strangest secret base I ever seen. "UM…" Private said, "I don't think the Peanut Butter winky made it Skipper." "Curse you Dirk!" "Dave," Kowalski corrected. "Curse you DAVE!"

""Now that is just hurtful," Dave said, "And I was so happy to see you again." We feel from the inverted shed and landed on the ground with a thud. "Well Penguins it's been a long time," Dave said. "Well, Well Dave," I said, "it has been a long time." "Well, Well, Well Too long," Dave replied. "Well, Well, Well, Well…" "Enough," Dave replied. "Prehaps you are wondering why it is that I laid that ridiciously complicated trap for you?" Dave said. "Let me guess," Kowalski said, "your going to show off you new lair theater system High Definition with Surround Sound, then show us a picture of something that's delicious dipped in butter, then give it a exoskeleton of some kind of shiny metal." "And then your going to use a magnet to take all of our weapons, then fire lasers at us, and then we going to beat you…" I said, "And then you going to run away while activating the bases self-destruct followed by us escaping with half a second to spare and having a story that nobody would believe even with the mission file in front of them."

"By the way Blowhole already did all of that," Kowalski replied. "So how did we do Punk?" I asked. "You're in the ballpark," Dave replied, "Which as why I'm going to go thru all of that anyway." Kowalski let out a groan. "Well tell you when I could show you," Dave said, "Henry! Bake on! We're still going to need that victory cake!" And then a big screen with HD and surround sound appeared as predicted. And then as predicted a crab appeared on screen. "Delicous dipped in butter what's you point?" And as predicted he plans to put some kind of metal on it's claw. "Without you penguins around to foil my plans," Dave said, "I will rule land and sea!" "We get the gist," I replied, "Rico weapons…nothing metallic though."

"I wanted to use my gaint magnet!" Dave said, "And I don't have any lasers!" "Then what's the fun in that?" I asked, "what bad guy doesn't have lasers in his base?" "Nicolas why don't we have lasers?" Dave asked. "We're working on it*" he replied. (*Translated from Octopusnese) "So I guess we skip the dodging lasers part," I said, "and cut straight to the battle!" "Octopi Attack!" Dave said. "You mean Attaaaack!" Kowalski said. "No I mean Attack!" "Um why aren't your octopi attack?" I asked. "Yes why…OH MY CAMAIRI!" An army of Chromeclaws arrived and knocked out all the octopi and Dave." "I have Avenged..." Blowhole said, "What are you pen-gu-wins doing here?" "I might ask you the same thing Blowhole." "Well Dave did make the mistake of building his new base directly over mine," Blowhole replied. "What?" I said.

"Anyway," Blowhole said, "Lobster capture them! Time to take them down to my base." The lobsters captured us before we could do much of anything. Red one and a few of the other lobsters grabbed us and threw us down the hole the chromeclaws just made. "Chromeclaws!" Blowhole said, "Guard this hole! Don't Let any octopi down here!" The Chromeclaws roared in response then watched the unconscious octopi intensely. "I Knew you couldn't stay away from this," Blowhole said, "good thing I have a surprise for you pen-gu-wins!" "Oh you shouldn't have," I replied from down in Blowhole's new base.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Project Bad Tidings 2

Under Rockerfeller center ice rink

Under Dave's base

Dr. Blowhole's Base

8:15 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

Blowhole had recalled the chromeclaws and had repaired the massive hole in the ceiling. Blowhole had us trapped on the metal panel, "Now who's ready to learn about my latest plan." "Nobody," Skipper replied. "I don't like your attitude," Blowhole replied. "Let me guess..." I said. "No you do not get to guess," Blowhole replied, "Prepare yourselfs for…" "PROJECT BAD TIDINGS 2" "Let me guess your going to use another giant tractor beam to bring the moon closer to the earth thus creating massive tidal wave chaos that will flood the entire world." "Close but I'm going bring the moon down to earth," Blowhole replied.

"That would destroy the entire world," I replied. "And you already told me that Project Bad Tidings would totally work…you get to stand witness as the world gets destroyed." "Blast I should I told him that," I muttered. "Red One Fire up the Cannon!" Blowhole replied. Red one walked up to the cannon and flipped the switch, "how are we going to give this rental back when we done destroying the world?" "I have no intentions of giving it back," blowhole replied. "You madman!" Skipper shouted. "Yes that has been well established thank you," Blowhole replied. "You can't do this," I said, "This is worst the orbiting death machine!" "Open the blast way!" Blowhole said. Red one pushed a button and the hatch in the ceiling was opened revealing the full moon. "Now…" Blowhole said, "Fire the cannon!"

Red one pushed a button and…nothing happened. A bunch of alarms started to go off, "Now what?" Blowhole asked as all the lights dimmed. And then a falcon's shriek filled the air. Kitka flew down the blast way and ripped blowhole's bionic eye out. Blowhole screamed in anger, "How dare you air creature!" "Kitka!" Skipper shouted. "Skipper my sweet," Kitka said as blowhole knocked her across the base. "Red one where is my spare eye!" Blowhole shouted. "Um…I think I left it on the sub," Red One said. "Um Doc," another lobster said, "the cheezy dips are getting wicked stale again…also I found the spare eye." Blowhole grabbed it from the lobster and stuck it on his face. Several buzzing sounds were made as the wires of the new bionic eye connected to the optic nerve of Blowhole's ruined eye.

"That's better," Blowhole replied. "What have you done with Kitka?" Skipper asked. Kitka fled back out the blastway and flew away. "I just let you friend leave alive," Blowhole replied, "now shut up before I change my mind and send lobsters after her." "Doc," Red One said, "I found the problem." "And…" "I just needed to replace some blown fuses," he replied. "Fire the Cannon!" Blowhole shouted. "I don't think so," Skipper replied, "Rico do you have an ace up your sleeve!" Rico hacked up a hammer and launched it at the unlock button on Blowhole's segway. We were sprung from our trap and got into defense positons. "Nice one Rico!" Private said. "Nobody is firing anything," I said. Rico hacked up a Rocket Launcher and fired at Cannon destroying it. "No! No! No!" Blowhole shouted. "IN your face Blowhole!" Skipper shouted. And then the Ceiling exploded.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter three: Dave arrives

8:30 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

When the dust cleared a platform was lowered by a pulley system, "I knew my elevated platform would come in handy," Dave replied. Blowhole pushed a button on his segway control panel and the lasers started to fire on the wires holding up the platform. "What are you doing?" I said. "Well fry the octopi with lasers and crush you pen-gu-wins with his platform!" Blowhole replied. And the lasers suddenly started to explode while Dave's laughter filled the air, "Ha your lasers are faulty," Dave said. "That's the point," Blowhole replied as high above in Dave's base the ceiling was completely destroyed as one of Blowhole's Battle cruisers appeared high above street level.

"Now's there nothing holding the platform up," Dave said as the platform then fell to the ground, "Ahhhhhh!" And the platform landed with a loud bang and Dave and his minions came out alive. "How did he survive that?" I asked. "He's an octopus," Kowalski said, "no bones." Blowhole pulled out a megaphone and shouted at the battle cruiser, "Don't just hover up their…get down here and Attack the octopi!" The Cruiser adjusted it's thruster and began to lower. And then It was blasted by the medusa serum and the mutating lobsters caused the cruiser to crash thru the hole in blowhole's ceiling and crush thru the floor to the subway below. The Crusier exploded as a approaching train rammed right into it.

"Well that's just great now we're all compromised," I said. And then the medusa cannon smashes thru the ceiling and gets shattered in a million pieces. "Self destruct activated," Blowhole's deep computer voice said. "Self destruct Activated," a computer voice up in Dave's base announced. And down below, "Thruster Self-destruct has been activated. And all three computer voices counted down in unision, "THREE, TWO, ONE!" And a massive explosion launched us into the air. "Ahhh!" I shouted. "Ahhhhh!" Kowalski and Private shouted. "wo-hoo!" Rico shouted. "Ahhh!" Blowhole and his lobsters shouted. "Ahhhhhh!" Dave and his octopi shouted. "Roarrrrrr!" The Chromeclaws shouted. "You are not paying me enough for Thhhhhhis!" Parker shouted.

And then a strange massive octopus-shaped ship appeared and picked up Dave and the octopi. The Ship then grabbed activated a tractor beam and set us down on the ice rink right next to the giant smoldering hole left over from the two bases. "What is that?" Blowhole said. "So what are you calling that Dave," I said, "The octopus ship?" "Octopus?" Dave said, "Not everything I build resembles an octopus! This is a shaped like a squid! Not the Nine Arms and the two extra long tentacles! And the two fins on the sides of the top of the head!" "now that you mention it," Kowalski said, "it does look like a squid." "Not just any squid," Dave said, "I call this ship the…DEATH SQUID!" "The Death Squid? What is this star wars?" Blowhole said.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: The Death Squid

Rockefeller Center

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"The Death Squid? What is this star wars?" Blowhole said. "That gives me a brilliant idea," Dave said. Two speakers appeared and they started to blare "The Imperial March" from the films. "Um…it's actually quiet fitting," blowhole said, "Nice and evil sounding." A Dalek randomly appeared, " ** _NO this is evil sounding!"_** " ** _Commence music!"_** A Dalek Ship appeared and, "A Dark and Endless Dalek Night" boomed out of the ship. "That mixed with The IMPERIAL MARCH?" Kowalski shouted, "So horrible!" "Stop playing that terrifying song!" Dave shouted. " ** _Exterminate!"_**

Then the TARDIS appeared and the Doctor stepped out with a guiter. " ** _The Doctor has a guiter?"_** The Dalek said, " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift!"_** The Dalek transmatted away and the Dalek Ship fled. The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS and the Tardis launghed itself into the air in pursuit of the Daleks.

Dave had restarted, "The Imperial March." "Nicolas! Cage them," Dave said. "Would you stop using that line!?" I shouted. "Battle crusiers!" Blowhole shouted, "Destroy that…thing." "Thing?" Dave shouted as the Death Squid turned to face in Blowhole's direction, "This is my Death Squid and I will rain death on Every Dolphin, Penguin, and Lobster!" And then Dave started to make some weird sounds, "That is that suppose to be?" Blowhole asked, "you choking?" "No!" Dave shouted, "That's my Darth Vader impression…I Am you father!" "Um…no…no your not," Blowhole replied. "Okay Fine I just destroy you all then!"

"Skipper the song is getting more intense," Kowalski said. "Then that's are cue to fight intensely!" "Rico Anti-Imperial March measure!" Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and fired at both speakers cutting off the song mid-crescendo. "OH you just had to ruin all the fun!" Dave said, "Now die!" The Eleven "arms" of the "squid" split up and bent out to the sides revealing the "beak" of the "squid". The "Beak" opened and a gun deployed and started to fire. Meanwhile the "tentacles" started to rip bits off the buildings that make up Rockefellar center. They then started throwing the bits to the ground until they formed a circle that trapped us in the ships' firing range.

Dave was firing off the beakgun and missiles wildly as he continued to laugh. Kowalski took out his ion cannon and fired at the beakgun destroying it. Dave was now furiously firing off missiles. And then the missiles stopped, "Ahh! I ran out of missiles!" Dave said, "but I have better weapons." The tentacles dropped down revealing lasers at the tip of each tentacle. The tentacles fired and moved in unsion as the ground started to explode all around us. "Lobster move! Move! Move!" blowhole shouted, "battle crusiers why aren't you attacking!" The Battles crusiers paused for a moment then started to fire on the Death Squid. The Crusiers tried missiles, and machine guns, and lasers. The biggest of the crusiers even tried to use the time ray on it.

"How did you get that back?" I asked. "None of your buiness Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said, "and once Dave is finished you going to enter a world of hurt." And then a massive EMP blasted from Head of the Death Squid destroying all the Battle crusiers. "You are most definitely not paying me enough for this," Parker said. "You could work for me," Dave said. "I hate octopi," parker replied. "Oh," Dave said, "NOW I FINISH YOU!" "How did your ship survive that onslaught," Kowalski said. "I learned a thing you two from you penguins," Dave said, "I also reversed engineered the force field that you have on the Super-plane…I also am this close to get around the EODS." "Don't ever say that in front of me again," Blowhole said as he glared at Kowalski.

"Serves you right for trying to use it against us," Kowalski said. "The EODS?" I asked. "Um…long story," Kowalski replied, "I'll tell you when we get back to the zoo." "Is there in a zoo to go back too?" I asked. "I rebuilt it just to spite you," Blowhole replied. "UM…thanks?" I said. "And I'm going to destroy you all just to spite you," Dave said. "You keep saying you'll destroy us all yet we haven't been destroyed yet," I said. And then the Death Squid blew up revealing a massive crusier shaped like a… "Dolphin?" I asked. "I needed a new flagship," blowhole replied, "the aerial base is getting a bit…slow." "Um why is it holding a gaint ball?" I asked. "Don't you recognize it?" "Is that your submarine?" Kowalski asked. "UM…yes," Blowhole replied.

"isn't that a bit risky to be carrying you submarine around?" Dave asked. "No this is my other submarine." "You have two submarines?" I said. "In case on of them…sinks," Blowhole said. "Oh rub it in our faces why don't you," Kowalski said, "Just because you always get the good stuff doesn't mean you always have to get the good stuff!" "Bad guys get the good stuff," Dave said, "that how the world works." "also I stole your defense budget," Blowhole replied. "OH that explain why you have so much money," I said. "Just kidding," Blowhole said, "did you actually think I would steal such a small defense budget?" "Oh burn," Kowalski said. "Who side are you on?" I said. "Science Rules!" Kowalski said. "Your right about that," Blowhole said. "Agreed," Dave said. "that doen't answer my question." And then the Dolphin Ship and the blowhole's second submarine exploded and the Valiant appeared.

"On the behalf of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce" a voice boomed, "I ask you to drop your weapons and surrender!" "human scum," Blowhole muttered. And then a massive blockout the sun sized Helicarrier appeared. "Oh come on now!" the voice on the Valiant said. And then the Valiant exploded, "My Helicarrier!" The parts of the valiant flew to the street and hit some random guy's car, "My Car!" "Again with the car?" Kowalski asked, "and just how many car's does that guy have!?" "How are we sure it's the same guy?" "Same voice," Kowalski replied. And massive turbine hit a bus, "My bus!" And another bit destroyed the Christmas tree that was just put up, "My tree!" "My leg," someone else said. "Um isn't that a spongebob thing?" Private said. "Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Kowalski shouted. "The bootstrap paradox is a thing…" The Doctor said, "Google it." "Get out of here!" Kowalski said, "just because you're a Timelord doesn't give YOU the right to break the fourth wall!" "What fourth wall?" The Doctor asked as he disappered. "What do you mean What fourth Wall!" Kowalski shouted.

"Stop with this fourth wall stuff," Dave said, "my head is starting to hurt." And then the massive Helicarrier exploded, "Oh come on it took me months to build that!" Blowhole shouted. "are you finished?" Dave asked as Dave's helicopter appered and grabbed Dave by the head with it's claw. "Ahhhhhhh!" Dave shouted, "elisa! Would you put me down please!" The helicopter disappeared. Now that that's over with now I can show off my real secret base!" Parker knocked us all out and everything went dark.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Ring of Fire Mach 2

Warehouse 24A

NYC docks

11:00 A.M. Eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

WE found our selves in a strange chamber with strange lights on the ceiling. "Now what blowhole?" I asked. "I get to show you my real plan!" Blowhole replied from a control room above us. "Let me guess," Kowalski said, "Your have constructed a second Ring of Fire and intent to melt the artic, flood the world, rule the world, and make the humans jump thru hoops." "Wrong," Blowhole replied, "I'm going to use the ring of fire to melt...YOU!" "I don't like the sound of that at all," Private said. "You make terrific goo puddles," Blowhole replied.

"You Fiend this plan won't work!" I shouted. "Prepare to eat your words," He replied. "Not if we become puddles of goo we won't," Kowalski said. Blowhole smiled evilly and pushed a button, "RING OF FIRE MACH TWO ACTIVATED!" The Ring of Fire decended from the ceiling and the temperature in the chamber increased. Blowhole pushed another button, "HEAT OUTPUT INCREASED TO A LUDICUS LEVEL." We were now sweating extremely as the heat started to become unbearable. "HEAT OUTPUT INCREASED…BEYOND ALL REASON!" We were starting to bake in the extreme temperatures our sweat now evaporating off our feathers. "What's the matter pen-gu-wins?" Blowhole mocked, "can't take the heat?" "Stop this now!" I shouted. "Now let's get to melting temperature," Blowhole replied. "HEAT OUTPUT HAS INCREASED BEYOND ALL COMPERHENSION!" Everything around us started to melt including the chains that held us allowing us to escape direct exposure to the Ring of Fire!"

"I should have built a smaller chamber!" Blowhole replied. Rico fired a rocket at the door that sealed off the chamber. We then ran panting out of the chamber amid the alarms that started to sound. "HEAT SHIELD HAS BEEN COMPROMISED!" "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Blowhole shouted. "RING OF FIRE…SHUT DOWN IN PROGRESS." We looked around and found that the chamber we were just in was just a bunch of old cargo crates put together. The chamber was in the middle of a vast warehouse. The Warehouse was filled with Tanks, battle cruisers, a helicopter, some cages, some ominous weapons, and stacks of Crates (and a fortlift or two)

Up above us was a series of platforms, walkways, floodlights, and…of course laser beams. High above us was the ceiling which had windows that allowed sunlight in and industrial ceiling lights. Their were four sets of stairs leading to the upper level in carefully planned spots there was also a elevator. Their was a river of ocean water that lead out to the bay…on one side was the banks of computers on the metal plates and at the other was a docking point for Submarines. Blowhole's beachball shaped Submarine, a Nucular Submarine, and a epic looking speedboat were currently docked there. Next to this dock was a special ramp and a assembly line of hovercrafts being built. "Like my new digs…Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole announced with malice. "Don't answer that," I replied. "Lobster pail!" the lobsters shouted.

Before long we found ourselves strapped to a metal table with ominous looking lasers above us. "Stay still pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said, "You will feel a slight tingely senstation followed by the agonizing pain of being lasered in half." "What is this a James Bond movie?" I asked. "Yes," Blowhole replied. "Really?" Private asked. "No! Not really," Blowhole said, "This is not a movie! This is real life!" "RED ONE! Activate the lasers!" The Lasers fired at the bottom of the table and only went forwards a few inches before stopping. The Lasers mounted on the roof exploded. "Say what?" Blowhole said as the sliding warehouse doors on the land side of the docks exploded.

A Purple tank rolled in the warehouse and out popped Dave. "What?" Everyone in the room said. "When did you have a tank?" I asked. "It's disabled," Dave said, "I just wanted to make a entrance." "Who buys a Tank with a disabled gun?" Blowhole said. "Muesums," Kowalski replied. "Wait if it's disable…How did you blow up the doors?" I shouted. "Um…I got out, placed explosives, detonated them…Then got back in the tank." "So what's the real attack?" I asked as Dave's Sub made an explosive entrance destroying blowhole's beachball shaped Submarine. "I destroyed your Submarine base!" Dave shouted. "You idiot that was the backup one!" Blowhole shouted. "Oh…" Dave replied. Then Blowhole drove away on his scooter and boarded the nucular Submarine. "Now it's time to get your stuff destroyed!" Blowhole shouted on a speaker on top of the Submarine, "starting with you submarine!" Dave ran towards his Submarine and quickly boarded it wrapping the Sub's "tentencle" propellers around Blowhole's Nucular Submarine.

"Skipper," Kowalski said, "my money is on Dave's Submarine." "My money is no…us getting out of here while Dave and Blowhole destroy each other," I said. "come on I always wanted to see a submarine battle!" "You can't see it," I said, "because most of the battle is going to happen…UNDERWATER!" "Skipper…WE HAVE A SUB!" Kowalski said. "What you want us to join the battle?" I asked. "Skipper this may be our only change to use the Sub in an actually battle!" "I always wanted to try the sub's new defense systems," I replied. "And our sub happens to be in Warehouse 25A!" "Commence operation: Aquatic Fury!" I shouted.

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: Battle of the submarines

Lower New York Bay

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

The sonar was pinging Dave and Blowhole's subs on the screen. "Skipper we're right on top of them!" I shouted. "Are we are are we not in their sonar range," Skipper said as a torpedo slammed into the side of our sub. "Who is in charge of sonar duty?" Skipper asked. "There was nothing on the scope!" Private replied. "Kowalski would you fix the sonar," Skipper said, "before we get stuck on the seafloor!" "I upgraded it…" "Obviously your upgrade is faulty," Skipper replied. "Fine I'll downgrade it," I replied. Before I could touch the sonar we were slammed by another torpedo. "Mr. Rico it's time to return fire! Fire all torpedos!"

Rico turned to the panel and rapidly pushed the buttons for the torpedos. Rico laughed and continued to pushed to button but nothing happened. Everytime Rico pushed a button the only sound we heard was Julian's voice. Skipper opened one of the torpedo tubes and to his shock found julian inside. "Bah!" Julian said in his dacula voice. "Ringtail!" Skipper shouted, "What the phony fish-cakes are you doing here?" "Oh I see you found my royal sleeping tube," Julian said, "Bah!" "so help me Ringtail," Skipper said, "if you replaced all the torpedos with fruit I'm going to…" Rico, Private, and I opened the other torpedo tubes, "He replaced all the torpedos with fruit again," Kowalski said. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Skipper shouted.

"You're going to…Ahhhhhhhhh!" Julian said, "what would that do?" Skipper roundhouse kicked Julian across the sub, "how dare you!" Julian shouted. "You're going to get us all killed ringtail!" Skipper shouted. And then two more torpedos slammed into the sub. A loud alarm activated and echoed off the walls of the sub. "Skipper," I said, "we have substained critical damage…I'm not sure how much more the hull could take!" "Steady as we go Mr. Rico…" "FIRE EVERYTHING!" I shouted. Private, Rico, Julian, and I started ran around the sub pushed random buttons. The Sub rocked as all the weapons on board were deployed.

"Men…Did I say fire all weapons?" Skipper said, "And did any of you think to target those weapons!?" "No," I said, "also we forgot to target the weapons at Dave and Blowhole." "And?" Skipper said. "there is a 5% change that we hit either Dave or Blowhole," I replied. "And the other 95%?" Skipper said. "um…In their respective submarines Dave and Blowhole are laughing at us." And then Blowhole's laugh appeared on our communication channel. "Oh kill me now," Skipper said. "That's a great idea Pen-gu-win," Blowhole replied. WE all glared at Skipper, "What?" he said. "Is now a bad time to…" "to what?" "Do a barrel-roll!" Julian said grabbing the wheel and before barrel-rolling the sub straight into Dave's sub." "Ringtail!" Skipper shouted, "Now looked what you done!" Skipper said. And then Dave's sub decended on us, "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dave said, "prepare to die!" And then the propeller "tentacles" started to slam againt the hull. "Ha! Dave you can't possible penetrate six inches of solid steel!" Skipper said. One of the "tentacles" appeared by the front window. "Um…where did you get the invisible see-though steel," Julian said. Skipper face-palmed, "I knew I should have went with the durable plexi-glass," he said. The "tentacle" smashed it's propeller end into the glass front window. The glass bursted and a turrent of water knocked us across the sub.

The Sub now filling with water spiraled down to the seabed. Over the comm Unit we heard Dave trash-talk Blowhole, "That that bottlenose! I killed the penguin before you!" "Why don't you send some of your minions down their and check…" Blowhole replied. "Find," Dave said, "Nicolas! You will lead a group of octopi to check if the penguin are indeed dead!" "Kowalski options," Skipper said. "With our streamlined Penguin bodies and extrodinary lung capacity we could swim to the surface in no time…but how long can julian hold his breath?" "Hold it in what?" Julian said. I took out a pencil and flipped thru a pad of paper doing calculations, "Ah it's impossible," I said, "julian would have to swim a precise 45 knots…roughly the speed of a fired torpedo!"

"why do I feel like you said that before?" Skipper said. "I don't know?" I said. "Oh…that

Amnesia mist worked too well," Private whispered. "What was that Private?" I asked. "that Mindjacker eh?" Private said. "that's what I thought you said," Skipper said a grin on his face, "Mr. Kowalski deploy handsome vampire!" We stuffed Julian into a tube and hit the launch button, "torpedo two!" Julian was launched straight into Dave's sub, "Baaaaaaaah!" Julian said. "Skipper julian formed a hole in the underside of Dave's sub!" I said. "We're not going to leave you fuzzy little buddy in there are we?" Private said. "First of all Private It would be in stark voliation of the penguin credo and second…Julian and I are not friends!" "Um hmm," rico said. "Case closed," I said, "that said let's go rescue him." We opened the top hatched and torpedoed towards the breach in Dave's sub.

We were making good time but then we slammed into the side of Blowhole's nuclear sub. I pointed at the top of the sub and mouthed, "He has nuclear warheads!" "What?" Skipper mouthed. "And one of the launch tubes are open!" I mouthed back. "That manic!" Skipper mouth back. "what are we going to do," Private mouthed. "Well that eliminates the blow up Blowhole's sub option," I mouthed. Skipper geastured towards the breach in dave's sub and swam towards it. We headed up toward the breach only to find ourselves surrounded by octopi! "Tell me you perfected the octopi translator?" Skipper mouthed. I pulled it out and the octopusnese was translated. "You will come with us*," Nicolas said. (*translated from Octopusnese). "This way," other octopus said. "Whatever Dave's paying you…we're triple it!" I said. The octopi laughed, "You pay triple…that's the most…wait…when did you learn octopus?" "Um," I said, "I have this translator…" Nicolas grabbed the translator and flung it at the seafloor.

It landed on the seafloor but as we were underwater it didn't shattered in a million pieces. The octopi grabbed us with their slimy tentacles and forced us up the underside hatch. WE landed inside the sub and found ourselves with julian surrounded by octopi. "This is worst then antartica," Kowalski said. "Don't remind me!" Dave appeared and started to mock us, "Look what the octopi dragged in," Dave said, "by the way…Leapord seal!" "Hit the deck!" I said. "I'm too young to die!" Julian said. "Ahhhh!" Rico said. "leapord seals?" Skipper said, "In the lower New York Bay? Even those killer machines aren't going to go thru all of that trouble. "Hi!" Hunter said. "Killer machine," Skipper said. "Every penguin for themselves!" I announced and Rico, Skipper, and I ran around like headless chickens. "This is the end!" I said. "She finally caved in to her instincts and came back to kill us all!" Skipper said. "What!" Private said, "That's ridiculous!" "Nicolas why did the mindcontrol helmat fail!" Blowhole appeared on a screen, "how could it possible work if you can't even kill the pen-gu-wins!" "Blowhole," Skipper said, "Launch that nucular missile…"

"What could you possible do to me if I fire that missile?" Blowhole said, "once it's in the upper atmosphere nothing will stop it…the American government would blame the Russians anywhy." "What?" "I'm boardcasting fake Russian converstations between a Russian sub and Moscow worldwide," Blowhole replied. "So when the missile hit's its target Russia would be blamed." "Yes my other nuclear sub is currently located off the coast of Russia," blowhole replied, "once I give word of the successful launch of the first missile the crew of the other sub will launch one of their missiles." "So to all the world it would appear that Russia fired the first shot then America fired the second?" "And The two world super-powers and their respective allies would be engaged in the a war that the world will ultimately lose." "Imagine the havoc that would ensue," Blowhole said, "North Korea rising to power as the world turn their attention to Russia and America, The Daleks taking advantage of the chaos to take over the world, The sontarians picking a side, the doctor abandoning the earth for it's stupidity, Penguin military personnel unknownly slain by the two sides of the world, all leading up the the planet being reduced to a radioactive nuclear wasteland!"

"Will their be irradiated mutant zombie biker gangs?" Skipper said. "Um…no," blowhole said, "but their will be plenty of zombies!" "Actually," I said, "zombies are scienctifically impossible!" "So your knowledge of zombies was not only inaccurate but completely fake!" Private said. "funny how life works," I replied. "we'll deal with Kowalski's fake intel on zombies later. "How do you intend on stopping me pen-gu-wins you don't even have a sub!" "We will in a moment." "You intend on stealing Dave's sub? Are you on a suicide mission or do you have a death wish?" Blowhole cut off the message. "Okay where did that leapoard seal go?" Dave said. "While Blowhole was talking we freed her from your restraints and she left," I said. "she wasn't important," Dave said. "so are you going to let us take the sub so we can avert WWIII?" I said. "Not even in your dreams Skipper," Dave replied. "Then I guess we have take it from you!" Skipper said. "Capture them!" Dave shouted. All the octopi in the sub surrounded us, "Nicolas, cage them!" "You really need new puns," Skipper replied.

"Rico…" Rico laughed evilly and hacked up his rocket launcher. "All the octopi raised their tentacles in surrender." I pulled out the ion cannon and Dave passed out. We then went around the sub and rounded up all the octopi and locked them in the room with Dave's amusement park ride of death. "You will pay for this penguins!" Dave said. "There no such thing as payback for payback," Skipper replied slamming the door in Dave's face. "How can you slam futuristic sci-fi doors in peoples faces?" Dave said from inside the chamber. "Um…if your skipper," I replied. We then found the sub main control room and knocked out all the octopi that were in the control panel. "Rico, Private," Skipper said, "lock these five up with the others."

"Kowalski," Skipper said, "pull out the manual…" I pulled out a instruction manual and flip thru the pages, "Oh come on!" I said. "What still can't read?" Skipper asked. "Who writes instruction manuals in ancient Sumerian!" I shouted. I pulled out several more manuals, "Ancient Egyptian, Aztec, Mayan, Old English, Ancient greek, Old norse, Inca, Ancient chinese writing, Old High Norse…Why all these Ancient Languages! Where is the modern English edition!" I finally found the right one opened it and, "I STILL CAN'T READ!" I flung the book across the room hitting Private in the face as he and rico entered the room. "Ow…Kowalski," Private said. "Sorry!" I replied. "Kowalski analysis of this light!" "Looks like a small LED bulb…design indicates when something is wrong like a malfunction…" "Well I find it pretty and somewhat hyponic," Skipper said. "That too sir," I replied. "Rico head me one of those manuals!" Rico handed Skipper one of the manuals, "Oh this one is in Danish," Skipper said, "denmark! Erhhhhhh!" Skipper slammed the book into the bulb and broke it, "there problemo solve!"

"Blowhole's Sub is on radar!" Private said, "He launched a nuclear torpedo at us!" "Evasive maneuvers!" Skipper shouted. The torpedo appeared and Rico expertly maneuvered the sub away from the torpedo. The Torpedo barely missed on of the propellers and exited the bay without incident. "Torpedo has left the general area we are no longer in the blast radius!" I replied. "Mr. Rico bring us about," Skipper said, "let's see blowhole's sub." "Skipper all of launch tubes on Blowhole's submarine are open!" Private shouted. "What is he doing," Skipper asked. Blowhole's voice appeared on the comm unit, "Get any closer and I will launch all my missiles," Blowhole said, "I have one aimed at every major city on the eastern seaboard." "This is madness Blowhole," Skipper replied. "Skipper it's destroy me or save the entire eastern seaboard from nuclear destruction…It's your choice Pen-gu-wins." "Oh high-stakes," Julian said. "This is not the time for antics," Skipper said, "this is a serious standoff Ringtail!" "OR I could fire them all at the central Park Zoo," Blowhole replied. "No!" I said.

Meanwhile

Blowhole's Submarine

(Blowhole's POV)

"Red One!" I said, "Cancel the launch…we have the penguin where I want them." "What about the other sub?" Red one said. "By the time the Pen-gu-wins beat me it would be too late," I replied. The nuclear silos on the sub slammed shut one by one causing the sub to shake. "all silo launch tubes are sealed," Red one said. "So stealing a nuclear sub filled with nuclear warheads was all a ploy to get the penguins?" Parker said. "Yes my platypus friend," I replied. "Red One ready the pen-gu-win transmission!" "You know we were patched in to you frequency this entire time right," Skipper replied. "So you heard…" "Actually we didn't hear anything." "Skipper you owe me five bucks!" Kowalski shouted in the background. "Meet me at the Coney Island aquatheater Pen-gu-wins at 5 P.M…Sharp. Unless you want me to actually launch the nukes."

"I have a royal appointment at 5:00" Julian said. "Your going to have to reschedule," Kowalski said. "don't mind them," Skipper replied, "we'll be their." "Remember Pen-gu-wins…5 o' clock…Do not be late…" I cut off the message and changed the frequency, "Red one plot a course to Coney Island!" "Um…Doc it's the other ship they are asking if we are aborting the launch?" "Tell them…there has been a chance in plans," Blowhole said, "tell them to fire their nuclear payload on St. Petersburg…on my command."

Meanwhile

The Penguin's Sub

(Formerly Dave's sub)

(Skipper's POV)

"Mr. Kowalski plot a course to Coney island!" I said, "and Alert the North Wind tell them that we have a sub-load of prisoners they need to pick up…also tell them we like to claim Dave's sub as a war prize." "Calling the North Wind now," Kowalski said. The North Wind's answering machine picked up, "Hello this is the North Wind An elite undercover interspecies taskforce dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves…We are probably on a top secret mission somewhere and are unable to reach a phone at the moment. If these is an emergency call please press 1 to be transferred to our emergency hotline, If you want to reach Agent Classified please press 2, if you want to reach The Director push 3, if you want to talk to any other agent press push 4 followed by the agent's name, If you want to reach our tip line push 5, if you are a villain who wants to turn themselves please press 6, and if you want to reach a representive please say representive!" "Representive," Kowalski replied. "Please hold…"

The North Wind's theme song(Forsteri or Robustus) blared out of the speakers. "Arghhhh!" Kowalski shouted. "That's their hold music?" I said. "apparently," Kowalski said. "Thank you for holding we are the North Wind and nothing breaks the wind…unfortantly we are unable to connect to a representive at this time. If these is an emergency call please press 1 to be transferred to our emergency hotline, If you want to reach Agent Classified please press 2, if you want to reach The Director push 3, if you want to talk to any other agent press push 4 followed by the agent's name, If you want to reach our tip line push 5, if you are a villain who wants to turn themselves please press 6, and if you want to reach a representive please say representive!" Kowalski pressed 2 and we were transferred to classified's extention, "Hello This is Agent Classified speaking." I tooked the phone from Kowalski, "we would like to arrange a prisoner pickup we currently have a sub-full of prisoners." "Skipper…you stole a submarine." "Not just any Submarine Classified…Dave's." "First of all that's not my name and…You stole dave's sub?"

"Um yeah?" Skipper said. "Time and location of the pickup?" Classified asked. "Um…Coney Island 4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time….today." "we're send a prison jet out to the pickup location." "Okay bring extra guards…" "Why?" classified asked concerned, "who are the prisoners exactly?" "a sub-load of octopi goons and Dave himself," I replied. "I bring extra guards and I arrive personally with corporal, short fuse, and Eva," Classified replied. "See you later," I replied. "We're be there," classified replied. Right before Classified hung up I said, "Also one more thing we would like to keep Dave's sub as a war-prize…" "You are not keeping Dave's submarine as soon as we have Dave in our custody we will destroy the Sub!" "I was just asking," I replied. "You are not keeping Dave's Sub and that's final," Classified replied before hanging up.

"Maybe we should take the sub and run," Kowalski said. "And have the North Wind breathing down our necks the rest of our lives…no thank you." "After they take the prisoners," Kowalski said. "Speaking of…" I said, "Rico check on the prisoners…make sure their not trying to escape." "so are we going to run away with the sub after the north wind takes Dave and his minions?" "No then we're miss our standing appointment with Dr. Blowhole," I said, "and who knows what he would do if we're not in time." "launch all his nukes at the zoo," Kowalski said. "Yes something like that," I said. Private turned on TV in the control room while Kowalski grabbed the wheel. I was now in the captain's chair, "Skipper's Log…13:00 hours Dave's sub is ours and we are currently heading over to coney island so the North Wind can pick up Dave and his cronies at precise 14:00 hours. Once Dave and company is picked up we will be in time for our standing appointment with Blowhole at 15:00 hours…" "UM…Skipper," Private said pointing to the TV.

"This is chuck charles reporting live from the safety of the US embassy in Moscow Russia," Chuck charles reported, "An hour ago a nuclear warhead impacted in St. Petersburg, Russia turning the city into a nuclear wasteland. And Russian President Valdamir Putin blames the US for this unprovoked attack on Russian soil and warn that their will be grave consequences." "Oh no," Kowalski said, "blowhole went ahead with the Russian launch." "The Russian government accuses the US of deploying a nuclear missile from a Nuclear submarine off the coast of Ukraine…The American government denies any involvement. This just in…Russia has declared war on the US and they are giving American new crews 48 hours to leave the country or they will be arrested as war criminals." "this is the nightmare sceneiro," I replied. And then the phone rang and I picked it up, "Skipper slight change of plans I need you to meet us at North Wind Headquarters ASAP so we can transfer your prisoners to our cells," Eva said. "we're be there," I replied as I hang up. The new boardcast returned and this time Chuck charles was inside a cargo plane his mood was somber, "Great Britian, America, Japan, austia, canada, and germeny has declared war on the Russia federation," he said, "and china and North korea has joined the war on russia's side. The world's worst nightmare has come true…World War Three has begun." "We're deal with that later," I said.

"I found the sub's warp drive," Kowalski announced. "plot a course to North Wind HQ!" I said. "Strange he alreadly has it on speed dail," Kowalski said and then the sub rocketed to North Wind. Rico returned to the control panel, "Mr. Rico it's time to surface." Rico releashed the ballast tanks and the sub started to raise the diving alarm going off. We broke the surface and docked to the North Wind's docks. Classified, short fuse, Eva, Corporal and 200 agents boarded the sub without a word and found the room where we were holding the prisoners. They escorted the octopi and dave under armed guard into their headquarters. "Are you going to destroy the sub now?" Julian asked. "Yes," Classified said his tone dismal. We got off the sub and watched as the Sub exploded and fireworks went off the North Wind celebrating this small victory. "Okay everyone back in the bunker," Classified said, "with the russia federation and the allies at war…it's too dangerous to operate from now on. Until the war is over we are going into lockdown….our headquarters should be able to withstand nuclear onslaught. Recall all agents to Headquarters!" "Yes sir," Eva replied.

"Kowalski signal the Monkey powered super-plane," I said, "tell them we need to get to coney island…we can still make our standing appointment!" The Super-plane warp in and we climbed up the monkey chain to the cockpit. I turn to the pilot, "Initiate warp drive…get us to coney island." The Pilot nodded and we rocketed back towards New York. I looked at the skyline of the city and said, "You got your WWIII Blowhole…now do your worst." "We have arrived at coney island, "Kowalski announced. "Did you foresee this Cann," I muttered. "we arrived and we only have fiftheen minutes to spare," Kowalski said as the plane dropped us off in front of the Aquatheater.

(End of chapter six)


	8. chapter Seven: showdown on coney island

Coney Island

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" I said. "Blowhole is here," Kowalski replied. "So you have arrived on time," Blowhole said, "the eastern seaboard will be spared." "For now," I said. "Yes..it may be destroyed in the future…just not by me." "so did you finally run out of plans for today," I said. "No," Blowhole replied, "the other plans were distractions…and I to ensure you can't stop me I deployed my lastest doomsday machine an HOUR ago!" "then why is the world still intact?" I asked. "Wait for it! Wait for it…IT is taking longer then usual…" "What how do you know how long it takes a doomsday machine to destroy the world when you haven't built one that works?" Kowalski asked.

"Wait here while I see what's wrong with…wait a moment," Blowhole said, "if I go see what wrong with it you would foil my plans while you wait!" "I don't know what your talking about…" "Red one go see what's wrong with it," Blowhole said. "Right away doc," Red one replied as he walked away. "Now we just wait for the doomsday machine to work," Blowhole said. "Um Doc," Red one said, "the doomsday machine was complete destroyed." "By who?" Blowhole said. "The IPSA!" Rockgut shouted a bunch of agents behind him. "It's dangerous for you to operate while the humans are at war!" "A war that was by your design!" Nigel replied. "Ah! Super-Special Agent Nigel," Blowhole said, "long time no see." "The good news the Red Squirrel will not be able to make matters worst." "The Red Squirrel?" blowhole said, "what happened to him anyway?" "His locked up on the moon," Rockgut replied.

"Okay the doomsday machine was only the tip of the iceberg," Blowhole said. The time-ray was rolled up and destroyed by Rico's rocket launcher. "Behold the…" "ETERNITY CANNON." "You already tried that," I said. "We shall see," Blowhole replied, "Red one! Fire the…" "ETERNITY CANNON!" Red One pulled out a remote control and pushed the fire button. The Eternity cannon powered up and…Exploded. "Blast!" Blowhole replied, "any pen-gu-wins behold the…" "THE DEATH RAY 5000!" A big black gun rose out of the ground and was destroyed by rico. "Stop destroying my inventions before I get a chance to use them!"

"Behold the…" "HUMANFICATION RAY!" A strange blue gun appeared on the control panel of the scooter. Kowalski destroyed the gun with his ion cannon. "Oh come on now!" Blowhole said. "No matter now I can deployed the…" "ROBOTIFICATION RAY!" "should you have called it the robotizier?" Kowalski asked. "That one was taken," Blowhole muttered. A laser gun on wheels appeared only to get destroyed by the EMP cannon. "Red One! Ready the…" "AGING RAY!" A loud explosion could be heard in the distance. "What happened!" Blowhole shouted. Red one appeared and dropped a fossilized lobster to the ground, "We Lost Red Three." "What with the numbering system?" I asked. "Less complicated if we don't have actually names," Red One replied.

"Ready the…" "OVERSIZED ARCH ENEMY SECRET MISSILE!" "Not very secret if your firing it at us," Kowalski muttered. A large truck with a signal large missile appeared and exploded. "Why do my inventions keep exploding!" blowhole shouted. Rico laughed and lit another stick of dynamite. "Enough with the dynamite already," I said, "move on to a different explosive…Like TNT, C-4, or something!" "Ready the…" "BIG BOOM!" A large black rocket ascended from the ground only to explode. "Stop blowing up my extremely spendy inventions!" Blowhole shouted at Rico. "Stop trying to destroy the world!" I snapped. "Is he going to keep bringing fourth inventions?" "Yes," blowhole said, "Behold the…" "HURRICANE CREATOR!" "The hurricane creator?" A massively oversized fan appeared then fell over and…exploded. "Rico?" "Wasn't me," Rico replied. "Are you done yet?" "Never!"

A parade of inventions followed each more ridiculous then the last. "THE FLATTENER!" "THE BLIZZARD MACHINCE" "THE ICE RAY!" "THE MELTER!" "THE VOLCANO CREATOR!" "THE LAVA RAY!" "PROJECT: SHARKNADO!" "THE DEATHBOT!" "THE EAR DESTORYER!" "THE VASTA NERVDA ATTRACTOR!" "THE DALEKFICATION CANNON!" "THE MIND CORRUPTER!" "THE MINDDESTROYER!" "THE LEOPARD SEALFICATION GUN!" "THE SUPER-DIABOLIZER!" "Y2K!" "Y2K?" I said, "really?" "Most uncreative name ever," Kowalski said. "Do you mind I'm just getting to the best one!" "THE SUN MULITIPER!" "really?" I said looking at the crazy orange colored satelliate dish. It of course exploded to blowhole brought fourth another parade of poorly planned doomsday machines. "THE ORBITING MINDJACKER!" "THE MOON ATTRACTOR!" "THE ASTEROID MAGNET!" "PLANET ENDING METEOR MAGNET!" "THE SATELLIATE DISTURPER!" "THE INTERNET DESTROYER!" "THE MINDSMASHER!" "THE PARANOIA RAY!" "THE TORNADO GENEARATOR!"

"Are you done?" I said the ruin of everything blowhole tried to use around us. "One more!" Blowhole said, "behold the…" "ENDLESS WAR BEAM!" "The endless war beam?" I said. "The endless war beam?" rockgut said. "how does that work exactly," Nigel said. " it makes the nations of the world be unable to do anything but fight wars!" "so turn everyone into sontarians basically," I said. "no," blowhole said, "then it would be call the sontarianfication ray…somebody write that down!" "this won't work," I said. "for course it will work now fire the…" "ENDLESS WAR BEAM!" the Endless War Beam sparked with energy but before it could fire rico destroyed it with a carefully timed RPG. "What! No!" Blowhole said, "that was my greatest idea!" "Have and more brilliant idea?" I mocked. "You may have on these battle!" Blowhole said, "but I will return pen-gu-wins with an even worst plan!" "We look forward to it," I mocked. "Farewell pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole said as he fled with his army of lobsters. "So that was interesting," Rockgut said as he left. "I see your back in buiness," Nigel said as he left with the IPSA.

"So now what?" Private asked. "we return to the zoo," I said, "who wants a victory snow cone!" "I do!" Kowalski said. "Yeah!" "so we win!" Private said. "Yes just …let's not get too cocky again," I replied. "Yeah…we could fall again," Kowalski said, "further then we ever fallen before." "Or we could rise…higher then we ever risen before." "Or we could rise higher then we ever risen before the fall further then we ever fallen before." "Yes Kowalski," I said, 'but I didn't want Private to hear that." "sorry Kowalski can be a bit of a downer," I said. "Are you breaking the fourth wall!" Kowalski asked. "Um…no," I said. "Then i guess your just talking to yourself…" Private said. "Fine I was breaking the fourth wall…" "I knew it!" Kowalski said, "you owe me two snow cones!" "fine," I said, "but don't take two long with the chosing of the flavors!" "should I do two flavors that are familiar like raspberry or lemon or should I go with something adventurous like passionfruit or durian…" "Don't bring up those things in conversations ever again," I shouted. "what durians?" "Yes durians," I replied, "Just pick two flavor already…when doubt go with rainbow snowcones…it has multiple flavors and looks like a clown's hair!" "Prefect let's go!" Ringtail said. "Ringtail…" "Hurry penguins before the snow cones melt!" "Fine," I said, "and this time there will be no wild marlene to ruin it." "imagine if we had to deal with wild marlene at night." "I shudder just thinking about it," Julian said. "Let's just go!" I said.

The End


	9. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
